La vida es injusta
by Moonlightgirl-4ever
Summary: Isabella siempre ha sido una rata de biblioteca y le gustaba serlo, le encantaba su vida, pero todo cambio cuando lo vio..."Cobrizo, revoltoso y hermoso"...asi era él...
1. Es gay

_Hola, este es mi primer fic largo de Twilight, espero que les guste y no juzguen a Edward todavia ...._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos._

**La vida es injusta**

**Capítulo 1:** _**Es gay**_

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. La típica rata de biblioteca. Siempre he sido así y es que me encanta leer, estudiar y escribir ¿para qué cambiar? Adoro mi vida tal cual es. Excepto por el hecho de que nunca he tenido una cita, jamás he tenido novio, ¡ni siquiera me han besado! Bueno, eso realmente no me importa. Lo más importante es estudiar y tener una gran profesión en el futuro. Si, eso es todo para mí...

....o bueno, era todo para mí.

En ese instante lo vi, fue su cabello lo que llamo mi atención. Dirán que estoy loca pero en lo primero que me fijo es en el cabello de los chicos. Cobrizo, revoltoso y hermoso, así era el suyo. Su piel era pálida y su andar era imponente, como si el mundo a su alrededor fuera insignificante. No pasaba desapercibido por nadie, todas las chicas lo miraban y algunos chicos...

Bueno, esta escuela es rara, chicos con chicos, no es que me importe pero espero que él no sea uno de ellos, seria un gran desperdicio.

Me detuve para observarlo mejor. Era muy guapo, demasiado guapo a decir verdad... en conclusión, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Suspire, así era la vida.

__Bella, ¿qué pasa?__ me pregunto Alice__.

La mire, era una de mis mejores amigas. De baja estatura pero siempre con una sonrisa enorme que competía con el gran corazón que tenia. La trataba como a una hermanita menor, pero en realidad era la mayor de nosotras tres. Sí, tres. Rosalie era la hermanita mediana, la más hermosa de nosotras tres, pero no le importaba nada de eso. Éramos muy buenas amigas desde hacia años. Siempre habíamos estado juntas en las buenas y en las malas, nos queríamos como hermanas.

__Nada, es solo que la vida es injusta__

__¿Y ahora porque lo dices?__ pregunto Rose__.

Reí ante esa pregunta. Era verdad siempre he considerado a la vida injusta y quien no estando en mi posición. Tengo una mente espectacular y un aspecto horroroso. ¡Tengo polos opuestos en mi mismo cuerpo!

__¿Ven a ese chico?__les dije__. El modelo de pelo cobrizo.

__¿El que camina como si fuera el dueño del mundo?__pregunto Rose despectivamente, odiaba a ese tipo de personas__.

__Si, ese __conteste_. Pues la vida es injusta por su culpa. ¿cómo puede ser tan hermoso? Jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo...

__Ni en ninguna mujer__dijo Alice__.

__¿A que te refieres?__pregunte, temiendo lo peor__.

__Es gay__ respondió Rose__.

__¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!__grite, y varios que estaban a nuestro alrededor me voltearon a ver__.

No, no podía ser.

__Así es, anduvo con Mike por un tiempo, me lo dijo Jessica__ afirmo Alice__.

__¡Oh no, que desperdicio!__exclame y voltee a verlo de nuevo__.

Sabia que era muy guapo para ser verdad, pero ¿qué estaba pasando con lo hombres de hoy en día?. La mayoría de los guapos eran gay, no nos estaban dejando muchas opciones. Gemí, al fin y al cabo no se iba a fijar en mi. Aunque no parecía gay, se comportaba normal, excepto por algunos gestos que hacia, pero desde esa distancia todos parecían normales; hasta el chico que caminaba con las manos trepadas como si fueran alas.

Estaba en el segundo piso de la escuela y él estaba abajo, al frente de algunos árboles, hablando con sus amigos. Al parecer noto como alguien lo miraba fijamente porque volteo a mirar hacia donde estábamos nosotras. En un movimiento fugaz cambie la viste y mire a Rosalie y a Alice que estaban a mi lado, recostadas al igual que yo en el borde del muro del pasillo para mirar hacia abajo.

La campana sonó, dando comienzo a las clases.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón. Teníamos mucha suerte, las tres estábamos con la misma maestra y eso si que era difícil de conseguir, pero siempre terminábamos estando juntas. Entramos y nos sentamos en los asientos que habían al costado derecho del salón, al lado de las ventanas. Alice se sentó frente a mí y Rosalie a nuestra izquierda. Había una fila en el centro y otras filas de dos asientos cada una en el otro costado del salón, frente a las nuestras.

El salón estaba en silencio, no había llegado casi nadie y eso que era el primer día de clases. Me puse a mirar por la ventana hacia el patio, hasta que alguien toco mi brazo.

Voltee y me encontré con que Rosalie me sonreía de un modo extraño.

__¿Este año será divertido, eh Bella?__

__¿Por qué lo dices?__ pregunte y señalo con la cabeza hacia la entrada__.

Ahí estaba él, entrando por la puerta con ese andar que hacia babear a las mujeres aun sabiendo que era gay. Todos se le quedaron viendo, pero a él no le importaba, paso la mirada rápidamente por el lugar y fue a sentarse en los asientos que habían al otro lado del salón, en la misma posición que se encontraba Rosalie. De esa forma podía observarlo durante toda la clase y distraerme fácilmente.

__Y que lo digas, Rose__le conteste__.

Ni siquiera sabia su nombre pero estaba de acuerdo. Sí, este año iba a ser divertido, vergonzoso y difícil...

************************************************************************************

Espero que les haya gustado, es solo el principio asi q esperen antes de juzgar al "Modelo de pelo cobrizo", dejen reviews y gracias, besos*


	2. Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos._

**Capítulo 2: Edward Cullen**

Por petición divina, la profesora entró en ese momento al salón y comenzó la clase. No me agradaba mucho, tenia siempre una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa bastante hipócrita. Como no nos conocía, pidió que nos presentáramos cada uno de nosotros y que la siguiente persona dijera tanto su nombre como el de las personas anteriores para que nos conociéramos los unos a los otros. El primero de la fila del otro lado del salón comenzó, pero realmente no me interesaba, aunque tenia que aprenderme casi todos los nombres para cuando llegaran a mí. Cada uno decía su nombre, sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo, hasta que llegó el turno de él.

Se levanto con un garbo del asiento que me dejo sin aliento. Era más alto de lo que había imaginado y su complexión era tan varonil que me parecía cada vez más imposible que fuera gay. Miró a la profesora y dijo los nombres de los demás compañeros, luego sonrió de una forma singular. Jamás había visto a alguien sonriendo de esa manera. Era una combinación de burla y carisma, algo que solo se podía ver bien en él y por supuesto que se veía bien en él, ¡todo se veía bien en él!

__Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen__ se presento él__.

Su voz era como el suave rocío que cae en la mañana, tan invisible pero necesario. Era dulce y suave como el ronroneo de los animales cuando son acariciados en su punto especial. Como la rítmica respiración de una persona dormida. Existían tantas cosas con que comparar su voz, pero nada le hacia justicia. Se tenía que escuchar para apreciar y eso era justamente lo que haría desde ese instante, aunque jamás él dirigiera su dulce voz para hablar conmigo.

Tomó asiento y dirigió su mirada al próximo que le tocaba hablar. Sus ojos iban cambiando de persona a medida que se presentaban. Hasta que mi turno llegó y sus ojos se posaron en mí. Eran brillantes, de color verde esmeralda y profundos como el océano. Desconcertaban, su profundidad era deslumbrante y su sonrisa arrebatadora. Cuando pronuncie su nombre mi voz tembló y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. Gire el rostro y continué con los demás, hasta que pude presentarme.

__Soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella__dije y me senté antes de que pasara otra vergüenza por culpa de esos ojos__.

__No ha estado tan mal__me susurro Rose__

__Ha estado terrible__gemí, mientras los demás terminaban de presentarse__.

Después de eso la clase no resultó ser tan mala exceptuando el hecho de que era Historia. No es que odiara esa materia, pero ¿qué me importaba a mí la historia del país? La había escuchado tantas veces que ya me resultaba tedioso. Deseaba aprender sobre el oriente, no sobre América y su conquista.

La campana sonó y suspire. Otra clase como esa y mis neuronas quedarían en estado de shock permanente. Esa maestra ni siquiera sabia hacer que la clase resultara interesante, en definitiva no seria mi favorita este año.

Salí con Rose y Alice tratando de no mirar al del pelo cobrizo, pero me resulto imposible. Estaba parado fuera de la puerta, de espalda a nosotras. Sus hombros anchos eran imposibles de ignorar y su pelo, ¡ay señor!, me encantaba su cabello. Si, definitivamente estoy loca, ¿quién en esta época se fija en el cabello de los chicos? Solo yo, pero es que es de esos cabellos que uno los ve y dan ganas de enredar los dedos en el y sentirlo.

_"__Tócalo__me dijo él que se había volteado en algún momento de mi imaginaria expedición por su cabello__._

___¿Qué toque que?__pregunte confusa__._

___Mi cabello__contesto como si fuera obvio pero con una sonrisa en su rostro__. Lo estas mirando como si quisieras tocarlo._

_Me acerque hasta él y lo toque, era suave y sedoso, se deslizaba entre mis dedos como si fuera liquido, como la miel. Denso y dulce, así era su cabello y también él, Edward..."_

__¿Qué?__pregunto él__.

Su voz sonaba lejana y enseguida me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. ¡Oh no! Lo había vuelto hacer, estúpida imaginación. Le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

__Pareces perdido, ¿cuál es tu próxima clase?__

__Realmente lo estoy, no atendí mucho a la clase y no sé dónde esta el salón de español__dijo avergonzado__.

__Nosotras vamos hacia allá__respondió Alice rápidamente, al ver que no contestaba__.

Odiaba cuando mi imaginación volaba mas de la cuenta. Normalmente lo agradecía, me ofrecía un mundo en el que podía estar sin burlas ni nada por el estilo, pero hablar en voz alta si que era malo, terrible. Suerte que el cerebro me funciona o no se me habría ocurrido nada.

Suspire.

__¡Genial!__exclamo y una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro__. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

__Claro__respondió Alice nuevamente__.

Ella era la mejor en esas circunstancias, siempre me apoyaba, pero esta vez, este año, necesitaría su apoyo al 100%. Siempre he sido tímida, nunca inicio una conversación con nadie y me resulta casi imposible hacer una nueva amistad. Así que ya se puede dar por descontado el que yo sea amiga de Edward, es imposible.

Caminamos hasta el salón de Español, estaba en el edificio de la parte de atrás de la escuela, en el segundo piso. Cuando llegamos Edward nos abrió la puerta, era todo un caballero al parecer o tal vez solo lo hizo para agradecernos el que no lo dejáramos perdido frente a Historia. El salón tenia aire acondicionado, una suerte porque el de historia era extremadamente caluroso y no le instalaban aire porque esa parte de la escuela fue construida en el 1925 y solo tenia una fuente de electricidad.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa, con la conspiración de Rose y Alice que me obligaron a sentarme junto a él. ¿No podían entender que me ponía nerviosa estando a su lado, que no me atrevía hablar por miedo a equivocarme y que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tropezar de camino a ese salón? Al parecer no se daban cuenta o talvez lo hacían para ayudarme a superar mi timidez insuperable.

Suspire nuevamente.

__Hey Edward, ¿puedo ver tu horario?__pregunto Alice tomándolo de sus manos__.

Era la más sociable de las tres, siempre alegre y chispeante.

__Mira, tiene el mismo que tu Bella__exclamo Alice sonriendo complacida__.

¿Complacida? Seguro que estaba planeando algo y que por supuesto no me iba a gustar nada.

Esperen....¡¡¡Oh no, tomare todas las clases con Edward!!! La vida es injusta, es totalmente injusta conmigo.

Fingí una sonrisa, que debió parecer mas una mueca de dolor porque Edward se acerco a mí.

__¿Estas bien?__pregunto Edward acercándose más a mí__.

Ni conteste, ¿cómo podía decirle que no estaba bien por su culpa y que me ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca y que para colmo ahora lo tendría que soportar en todas las clases?

Su mano toco mi frente con gentileza, era tan suave y firme.

__Estas fría__ dijo preocupado__.

__Esta nerviosa__ contesto Rose, si, a veces no se podía mantener callada__.

Le dirigí una mirada que claramente decía: "Cállate o no te vuelvo hablar por el resto de mi vida"

__¿Por qué?__pregunto Edward__.

__Le resulta difícil hacer nuevos amigos, es muy tímida__dijo Rose, tratando de enmendar lo que había dicho__.

__Oh, ya entiendo, yo también era así, antes__

Lo mire sorprendida. ¿Él tímido? Pero si se veía tan seguro de sí mismo.

__Si, era tímido__contesto al ver mi expresión__. Hasta que ocurrió algo y me di cuenta que de nada sirve ser tímido, que se debe luchar por lo que uno quiere porque talvez mañana no este junto a ti.

Sus palabras eran sabias, yo misma me las repetía una y otra vez, pero de nada me servían, no encontraba el suficiente valor para enfrentarme al mundo.

__Lo sé__le conteste__. ¿Pero de que sirve saberlo si no tengo el valor suficiente?

__Entonces yo te ayudare__me dijo, sonriendo de una forma tan sincera que le creí__.

Talvez encontrara el suficiente valor para ser su amiga, después de todo era gay y aunque hubiera alguna posibilidad de que no lo fuera estaba segura de que jamás se fijaría en mí...

*****************************************************************************************

_Gracias por leer el cap. y gracias a veronick, polin, Salome Taisho y AyaneNeko por sus reviews, espero que este tambn les guste, besos*_


End file.
